Intangible
by le.clarius
Summary: Dingin. Merlin tidak ada di sini - tidak ada untuk menemaninya. Aneh, ia merasa kesepian. Arthur/Merlin. Slash alert. Oneshot.


**INTANGIBLE**

**Disclaimer:**

Merlin © BBC TV

**Warnings:**

OOC. Slash.

**. . .**

Dingin.

Seperti kebekuan absolut yang hinggap jauh di dalam jiwanya. Berteriak dalam erangan kesedihan. Mengaduh dalam desah kesendirian. Dan pemuda itu tak mampu merasakan yang lain. Sarafnya dilumpuhkan oleh kesepian. Dibutakan kesunyian.

Mata Arthur terbuang ke luar jendela. Langit kelam malam menyambut tatapan tajamnya. Di luar lapisan kaca yang transparan, ia bisa melihat sekilas bergulung-gulung awan mendung menyelimuti luasnya wilayah Camelot—bahkan terlihat menjalar lebih jauh lagi, sampai ke balik cakrawala. Kilat menyambar, meretakkan warna bayangan di langit untuk sesaat. Angin membisikkan deru-deru bernada sendu yang semakin membuat hatinya terasa beku—dingin yang menyergap tanpa ampun.

Sepasang alis bertemu di tengah dahinya. Ia mengernyit. Sudah beberapa hari ini Merlin pergi bersama Gaius—untuk mencari rumput yang hanya hidup di lereng pegunungan negara tetangga, katanya sebelum pergi—tetapi… ah, untuk apa Arthur peduli. Lagipula mengapa mereka menghabiskan berhari-hari hanya untuk mencari rumput? Dan mengapa sampai harus ke negara tetangga?

Tetapi Merlin—

Ialah yang sudah membuat seluruh bagian dari diri Arthur gundah. Semua kekhawatiran yang membuncah, ia rasakan hanya disebabkan oleh sosok itu. Seorang yang berasal dari daerah pinggiran Camelot. Tak pernah ia ketahui sebelumnya, seorang yang "bukan siapa-siapa"—sampai pemuda itu masuk ke dalam hidupnya dan mengisi hari-harinya. Namun kesetiaan Merlin tak pernah ia tanyakan atau ragukan lagi.

Arthur selalu mencurigai Merlin merahasiakan sesuatu darinya. Namun segala sesuatu masih berjalan baik untuk Camelot—dan dirinya, juga Merlin—lalu cukuplah itu semua untuk kepuasan pribadi sang Penerus Tahta.

Beberapa hari yang sepi tanpa Merlin membuat jantungnya terasa berdenyut sakit. Merlin. Merlin. Selalu saja tentang Merlin. Merlin yang membuat dirinya bisa selalu merasakan kebahagiaan kecil (setiap saat ia bertingkah bodoh). Merlin juga yang membuatnya merasa tenang (saat-saat senyum itu tersungging di bibirnya). Merlin yang selalu ada untuk membantunya (ia jatuh saat berlatih dengan ksatria kerajaan, lalu Merlin akan membantunya kembali ke kamar). Dan Merlin yang juga bisa membuat hatinya remuk dan jiwanya jatuh seketika (terutama kepergiannya, walaupun hanya untuk beberapa hari).

Semua kekhawatiran itu membuatnya bingung. Mengapa ia jadi seperti ini? Arthur bisa merasakan perasaan enigmatik yang tumbuh di antara dirinya dan Merlin—semakin lama semakin kuat saja, sampai membuatnya ketakutan kalau-kalau ia tak akan pernah bisa membebaskan dirinya sendiri perasaan ini. Begitu membingungkan untuk Pangeran Camelot itu. Ia merasa ingin selalu berada di dekat Merlin. Namun di saat yang sama, ia ingin menghindarinya—jauh, jauh, terus jauh sampai bertemu dengan Merlin menjadi sesuatu yang amat mustahil—agar perasaan ini hangus terbakar masa, dan ia tak perlu lagi merasakan semua kegundahan yang terus saja meneror malam-malam yang dilewatkannya hanya seorang diri.

Tetapi ia tak pernah tahu apa perasaan yang sama juga menghantui Merlin. Karena perasaan seperti ini… terlalu berlebihan untuk dirinya—Arthur menilai seperti itu.

Dan sekarang ini yang bisa ia rasakan hanyalah dingin. Kesunyian yang menenggelamkan. Kesepian yang terus merengkuh. Kesendirian yang menyiksa. Menyayat dalam di setiap relung hatinya—menjalar, seakan hendak memutus urat nadinya pula.

Titik-titik hujan mulai jatuh. Mengetuk-ketuk saat setiap tetesannya bertemu dengan permukaan solid. Menggoreskan garis panjang yang basah. Arthur masih tak beranjak dari tempatnya di depan jendela. Matanya menerawang jauh, seakan ia bisa melihat Merlin di kejauhan sana.

Sampai dari dalam dadanya terasa dentuman yang merangsang saraf perasa sakitnya. Terluka. Berat.

Kelopak mata turun dan menghadirkan kegelapan yang terjatuh di retinanya. Perlahan ia bisa merasakan perasaan terluka yang sesaat sebelumnya meruap liar di dadanya mulai tenang dan memudar, dihapuskan oleh irama ketukan tak bermelodi yang dibuat oleh tetes-tetes air hujan saat beradu dengan dinding-atap-jendela—anehnya mendatangkan perasaan damai padanya. Tetapi itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk saat ini. Arthur menghirup nafas dan menghembuskannya kembali lewat hidung perlahan.

_Arthur._

Suara itu—sebuah bisikan pelan, hanya seperti hembusan angin musim panas, tepat di telinganya—tak salah lagi adalah milik Merlin. Dengan segera matanya terbuka penuh.

Namun saat ia menyadari sekelilingnya, Arthur masih menemukan dirinya di posisi yang sama. Menghadapa keluar jendela, dengan hujan yang mulai menimbulkan embun-embun di jendela kamarnya.

Ia menghela nafas dan menutup matanya kembali.

_Arthur, aku tahu._

Sekali lagi suara itu berbicara. Sekali lagi mata Arthur terbuka—dan ia masih di posisi yang sama. Kepalanya tergeleng dan sekali lagi ia membiarkan kegelapan datang ke dunianya.

_Aku tahu perasaanmu, Arthur._

Arthur membiarkan dirinya dibawa pergi oleh alunan suara yang benar-benar mirip dengan suara Merlin itu. Ia tak tahu apa ini nyata atau tidak—dan ia mulai tidak peduli, oleh karena kefrustasian yang terus menghantui dirinya di setiap mimpi.

_Biar aku membalasnya—karena kau sudah terlalu baik padaku._

Arthur ingin menjawab (tidak, aku tidak pernah baik padamu, Merlin) tetapi fantasi itu—jika memang benar yang ia rasakan adalah fantasi—sudah membungkam mulutnya lebih dahulu.

Nafas sang pewaris tahta tercekat saat sepasang tangan—yang terasa seperti tangan-tangan milik Merlin—melingkari pinggangnya dan nafas hangat tiba-tiba saja berhembus, menyerang daun telinganya dengan tiupan pelan yang lembut. Mulutnya terkunci rapat seketika. Tetapi ia tidak akan protes kalau disebut menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan itu pada sarafnya.

"Kau bukan Merlin," bisik Arthur.

_Mungkin._

Arthur bisa merasakan tangan-tangan itu menahannya lebih erat. Satu tubuh yang terasa seperti milik Merlin menekannya dari belakang dan nafas hangat itu mulai turun ke lehernya. Jantungnya terasa berdentum di dalam rongga dada—begitu keras, ia takut kalau akan lolos dari tempatnya. Arthur berusaha keras menekan perasaan dan mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Dan pada akhirnya, ia berhasil membuka mulutnya.

"Pergi."

Dengan sepatah kata yang terluncur, Arthur membuka matanya. Fantasi itu hilang seketika, impuls terhapus tanpa bekas dari saraf-sarafnya—menguap begitu saja seperti embun pagi yang diterpa panas matahari siang. Pemuda itu menghela nafas. Hujan masih turun di luar jendelanya. Dan Merlin—

—Merlin masih belum kembali.

(end)

Sebenarnya sudah lama seorang lelegeblek pengen nulis pair ini – tapi baru nyampai sekarang. Dan… apa ini fic Merlin pertama di fand bahasa Indo?

Sudahlah. Jika suatu ketika dirimu nyasar ke sini dan membaca fanfiksi yang sudah-absurd-abal-pisan ini, berkenanlah untuk menyisakan 30 detik untuk mereview fiksi aneh ini m(_ _)m

Salam geblek~

-knoc/coretlelegeblekcoret-


End file.
